A Hateful Love
by Autumnides
Summary: A drunken one night with a stranger left Natsuki with impassioned dreams. Even though she barely remembered the event her haunting dreams left her wanting more. But can a relationship survive purely on lust for each others? Especially when their personality is nothing alike.


Hello everyone, this is my first time writing a story of any kind. Hope I didn't mess up too badly, and please leave reviews if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is welcome but do go easy on me since my heart is fragile ;). Also if anyone is interested in being my editor, please send me a message. English not being my first language I'm afraid I'll need all the help I can get.

* * *

A soft and warm naked body lay pressed beneath her on the silken linings. A cool breeze from the sea through the open window caressed them both but neither paid much attention to it. They were too much preoccupied with each other. Soft panting were heard over the low sound of the air conditioner, matching the sound of her thrusting inside the other.

Natsuki suddenly stopped her activity, a soft velvety sound of protest came from beneath her but she paid it no notice. She lifted her head from the swollen pale breast where her mouth had been and brought it up to look down on the source of the sound.

An exquisite face seized her vision, glowing almost ethereal from the moonlight. A pair of delicate eyebrows arched from both pleasure and frustration, her straight high nose, swollen from all the kisses upon it; the pink mouth shaped like a rose, slightly open and inviting. And the lovely dark blonde hair surrounding her shapely head and sticking to her forehead from the sweat.

But the feature that most captivated her was the deep ruby colored eyes framed by the thick long eyelashes. Such bewitching eyes had she never seen on anyone else and combined together with all the other heavenly features, it was like she had trapped an angel beneath her arms. Surely no human could be this flawlessly beautiful?

The brunette started to squirm beneath, the hands on her shoulder trying to pull her down while her hips lifted up a bit. The desperate look on her face was so alluringly cute that she obliged easily.

Natsuki started the motion again with her hand, going faster and harder with each thrust. She could feel nails digging on her shoulder almost breaking the skin but she did not stop. Their breathing became more frantic and she kept going on until she felt the wall of tight muscles clamping hard down on her fingers and the face underneath her contorted in a delightful expression. A single contented sigh escaped from those kissable lips.

She lowered her head and planted a kiss on her lips and after a while gently glided her fingers out from the silky texture. Natsuki could feel a delicate hand covering her retreating hand and pulling it to the brunette's mouth. Wine colored eyes gazed at her impishly while sucking the nectar from each digit. Finishing the task the brunette rolled on top of her and leaned in close to whisper in her right ear.

"Ara, it's my turn again"

Natsuki woke up with a gasp, her breathing hitched. She could feel her heart beating like a war drum. And a dull wet ache was throbbing between her legs.

"Just a stupid dream"

She kept saying over and over, hoping that if she said enough of times she would start to believe in it. Pulling her knees closer to her stomach she glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Fuck only 3:45 am?"

Groaning she pulled herself from the bed, knowing from experience that no more sleep will be had from this night.

"Let's go clubbing on your birthday, Natsuki"

"You need to socialize more Natsuki"

"Come on now stop being so glumly mutt, relax it will be a fun experience"

She muttered on her way to the bathroom, it has been a routine of sorts. She promised herself that the next time she will do any sorts of clubbing it will be preferable with a baseball bat on one hand and Nao on the other end meeting it. That will show her a "fun experience" indeed. How that red headed idiot ever managed to convince Natsuki to go was beyond her.

She glanced at the mirror in the bathroom already knowing what to expect because the sight was already familiar to her in this past week, her midnight blue hair was clinging to her face and body from the sweat. And there was a dark rings under her bloodshot eyes, she idly mused that if this keeps going on she will look like a demon possessed panda by the end of the month.

She has to put a stop to the dreams somehow. It has been reoccuring for almost two weeks now, and her school life is suffering because of it. Just the other day she fell asleep during class and barely avoided getting caught by the teacher thanks to Mai kicking hard at her chair and jolting her up.

Her friends have already started to remark on her tiredness lately, and so far Natsuki has managed to keep them off with lies staying up late at night watching animes. She would rather die than letting them know what keeps her from a peaceful sleep.

Giving one last look at the mirror, she pulled her black tank top off her and together with her panties she threw it to the laundry basket.

"Well that's it Natsuki, it's time to meet your demon."

She has put it off for long enough and she got her keys after all to get back. And maybe meeting the person in question will stop her dreams. She barely has any recollection of the event that has continued to haunt her dreams, and from what little she remembered, she doubted it has occurred like the way the dreams suggested.

They had been a lot more rougher with each other, alcohol and finesse didn't exactly go hand in hand. Hell she still got a fading bruise mark on her arm and a couple on her neck and breasts area. And let's just say it was uncomfortable sitting down on a chair the first few days and leave it at that. Her traitorous cheeks colored at the memory.

"Way to lose your virginity, Natsuki"

She reprimanded herself and started the shower on. The warm rivulets of water descending on the blunette soothed her body and her tense muscles. She craned her head back enjoying the small drops falling down on her skin. And not too long her mind started to imagine soft delicate hands caressing her body. She could feel her nipples harden and her own right hand started to glide down the front of her body, reaching the fuzzy triangular patch of hair when she suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Arrgh just what the hell is wrong with me?"

She wrenched the faucet to the cold side and while shuddering under the ice-cold stream of water Natsuki again vowed to meet her phantom. If not to make the dreams stop then at least to remind her of her existence.

"After all it's just not fair I'm the only one being tormented while she probably already has forgotten about me the day after"


End file.
